


Longing for You

by Arisava



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love Triangles, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisava/pseuds/Arisava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment when you feel hatred and love simultaneously for the same person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yeri stared at the rain that was mercilessly dropping from the sky accompanied by thunder and lightning, it didn’t look like it would stop anytime soon.

“Babe, you can't go home now. It’s late and the weather is intolerable! Just give your mom a call and tell her you are staying over at a friend’s house, I promise you we’ll have fun.” Jaehyun said as he leaned against the railing of the covered terrace and grinned. Yeri bit her lower lip and looked down, avoiding his gaze. No matter how serious their 4 month relationship seemed, Yeri was not ready to experience that level of intimacy Jaehyun has been wanting for a while now. Before Yeri could respond, Jaehyun grabbed her wrist and led her downstairs into his apartment.

“The rain is getting heavier, we’ll get wet.” Jaehyun chuckled when he saw Yeri’s pout. “I'll prepare some hot drinks, until then you make your call.” Jaehyun instructed as he disappeared into the kitchen. The brunette sighed as she unzipped her purse and took out her phone, just as she was about to dial her mother's number, it started to ring.

“Jungkook…” Yeri made a face at the display of her phone when she saw who was calling. Jungkook has been her neighbor ever since high school, their relationship was kind of hard to explain. Though Yeri was convinced she hates the mere appearance of the boy and often insults him, the first person that will come to her mind whenever she got involved in any sort of trouble is Jungkook.

“Hey.” she answered the call while throwing herself on the couch, melting into the warmth it provided.

“ _KIM YERIM, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED YOUR PARENTS ARE? FUCKING HELL!"_

“At Jaehyun’s place."

“ _I’m on my way_.” Jungkook hung up.

Yeri unconsciously smiled, Jungkook was able to interpret what she wanted and that proved how well he knew her, he was aware of what might occur if she stayed with Jaehyun for too long and he also knew what Yeri felt about it.

Jaehyun came out of the kitchen with a tray, two mugs seated in it. “Here you go babe, nothing like a warm cup of green tea in a cold day, right?” Jaehyun smiled sweetly at Yeri as he passed one of the mugs to her. “Ah, hot chocolate would have been better, no?” Yeri giggled as she sipped from her mug and waited for her boyfriend to launch into one of his health-obsessed lectures, and that he did after directing a playful glare at her. She absolutely loved Jaehyun and his irresistible smiles, the way he spoilt her and scolded her but knew that they need to go a lot ahead in their relationship for the kind of advancements he was hoping for.

“I’m done!” Yeri exclaimed after a few minutes and kept her empty mug on the coffee table, smiling challengingly at Jaehyun. He finished it in one gulp and winked at her. They played rock, paper, scissors to decide who’d wash the mugs and Yeri ended up losing, but the little fox succeeded in convincing Jaehyun to help her.

It didn’t take long for them to wrap it up and they went back to the living area, Jaehyun already suggesting movies to watch, after settling on a boring movie from last year, they made themselves comfortable on the couch. Jaehyun has also dimmed the lights and brought a few pillows and a blanket from his room, thus, the mood was set.

Yeri’s heart was slamming repeatedly against her ribs, wondering when Jaehyun was going to make a move on her all throughout the first few minutes of the movie. She could hardly concentrate on whatever the lead actors were saying. Somehow, he ended up leaning between her legs in a very lazy fashion. Usually Jaehyun fell asleep in a similar position, with his head resting on Yeri’s chest. It didn’t take long for her to feel Jaehyun's soft lips laying gentle kisses on her collarbone, tenderly sucking her soft and smooth skin, guiding his tongue in circles and licking slowly, trailing it down to her delicate shoulders. Yeri closed her eyes.

“Babe, look at me.” Jaehyun stopped abruptly and instructed Yeri, his voice husky. Yeri shivered and allowed her eyes to open, looking down at her boyfriend. Jaehyun smiled promisingly as he clutched Yeri's shoulders gently and carefully laid her down on the couch, he paused for a second, admiring at the beautiful girl under him and Yeri blushed, “Baby, you’re beautiful.” Jaehyun chuckled reassuringly and swooped down to attack Yeri's lips; her lips still tasting of the Bbopk they ate earlier, the sweetness of the Bbopk mixed with the warm and tranquilizing taste of green tea was a treat Jaehyun enjoyed greatly. He nibbled and sucked on her bottom lip before deciding to explore her mouth, Yeri moaned when she felt Jaehyun’s hand sneaking its way impatiently underneath her top and caressing Yeri's bare stomach just as it was about to push its way further, the damned doorbell decided to ring. Over and over again.

“Fuck.” Jaehyun hissed as he reluctantly got off Yeri and made his way to the door, where a very wet Jungkook was standing.


	2. Chapter 2

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Jaehyun asked while glaring at the wet man standing at his apartment doorway. Yes, Jaehyun does not like Jungkook, not at all. Especially since this wasn’t the first time he had cockblocked him whenever he was about to make a move on Yeri, it infuriated him to think that Jungkook was given the authority and actually had the audacity to steal what was rightfully his, Doesn't a boyfriend have a certain right over his girl? And why the hell does Yeri defend him all the bloody time? These reasons were more than enough for Jaehyun to add Jungkook to the list of guys he'd want to torture endlessly.

“I would chat with you Jaehyun, but sadly, I got more important things do,” Jungkook sent an indicative look at the girl standing next to the fuming boy, “let’s go, Yeri.” He was just about to turn around to leave when Jaehyun suddenly grabbed Jungkook's arm, “Did you fucking think I would let you take my girl away from me? She's staying here tonight, so get the hell out and leave us alone.” Jaehyun growled, absolutely livid.

“Don’t touch me.” Jungkook warned as he shook Jaehyun’s hand off from his arm, scowling dangerously at Jaehyun. Yeri, sensing the tension, quickly walked in between them and said, “Babe, it's nothing okay. Don't freak out on Jungkook, just calm down.” Jungkook rolled his eyes at Yeri when he saw her caressing Jaehyun’s cheek comfortingly. “My parents probably sent him here, I have to go now. I’m so sorry.” The brunette attempted to cajole her upset boyfriend and Jungkook snorted from the side.

“I was looking forward to your stay, but if you say so.” Jaehyun warmed up when he saw Yeri's pout and grabbed her waist to lean in for a goodbye kiss. Yeri who was reluctant to share a kiss in front of Jungkook but didn’t want to make Jaehyun even more upset  inwardly sighed as she felt Jaehyun’s lips touching her own, Jaehyun continued to deepen the kiss, ignoring the fact Jungkook was standing right there, frowning at the couple, his eyes filled with disgust. Yeri pulled away, her cheeks tainted red when she saw Jungkook’s face. Jaehyun snickered as he whispered his goodbyes, before they knew it, Yeri was hurriedly following an angered and wet Jungkook to his car, Yeri too getting wet in the process.

It didn't help the situation that they had to get stuck in a traffic jam, in the middle of the night and the fierce rain.

“Jungkook…” She whispered, trying to get his attention as she fumbled with her fingers attempting to ignore the awkwardness that surrounded them. He ignored her and stared at the car's windshield as if it offered the most fascinating scene that he ever saw, his arms were crossed and resting on the wheel while his chin was propped on top of his arms, he wore an unreadable expression. Yeri was tempted to let out a frustrated growl, all she wanted to do was to take off her wet clothes, have a long warm bath, put on her oversized Jersey and throw herself into her comfy bed.

“Jungkook, stop ignoring me!” Yeri tried again, this time poking Jungkook with her index finger, hoping for a reaction. “Look, I understand you are not happy about what happened between you and Jaehyun, and I promise I will be more careful in the future about the PDAs and everything, but you must try to unders-“, Yeri was interrupted when she suddenly felt a pair hands grabbing her face, pulling her forward and  her lips were fiercely captured.

_Jungkook is kissing me?!?_

 

 

 

“Young lady, do you intend to starve yourself? Come down this instant and join us for dinner!” Yeri sighed when she heard her mother yelling, and knocking on the door repeatedly for a few minutes before throwing in a, “Don’t make me tell your father you are skipping meals.” warningly and stomping away from the door.

Yeri was sitting on her bed, her arms wrapped around her knees and her chin resting on top of them. It has been exactly a week ever since her last meeting with Jungkook. Which was just him saving her from her boyfriend and then the kiss...Yeri’s cheeks immediately flushed at the thought of Jungkook’s lips on hers, she remembered just how intense it got, Just how dizzy she felt and how good the kiss felt. Instead of pushing him away like she should have, she responded, and that too, rather ferociously, her hands pulling on his raven tresses, his arm wrapped tightly around her body…It was an angry driver that interrupted them, informing them that the traffic has been cleared and they were to not block the way of other drivers.

The rest of the trip home was awkward and uncomfortable, Jungkook would continuously run one of his hands through his hair and Yeri knew that it meant he regretted his actions. She refrained from looking at him and stared at her side of the window until they reached home. When they reached, she was forced into a tight embrace by her mother before she was allowed to go to her room and as usual her parents went on, thanking the boy they adored so much.

It was after that day, that she finally found herself confused about her true feelings regarding the boy.  He did confess to her about two years ago when they were in high school and she had rejected him. She only kept shooting him excuse after excuse when he attempted again, unluckily for her, her parents liked their neighbour too much, constantly he would be invited for dinner and it would be suggested that Jungkook should accompany Yeri to places and should be more friendly with him. Jungkook had been rather sweet at the start, but as Yeri went on rejecting him, he grew more cold and eventually the sweetness stopped and the constant asking out halted. She was a bit disappointed at first but she believed that she deserved the cold treatment.

Yeri knew she was being too greedy, since pangs of jealousy would circle her when she spots him getting too cosy with other girls. But she was glad that he was still very much in good terms with her parents, at least through them they were forced to interact.

It seemed as if he had stopped coming over after what happened between them a week ago, he had chosen ‘sick’ for an excuse and her parents --oblivious to the tension between them, believed him and often complained how much they missed him and how sorry they felt for him for falling sick. Yeri too felt guilty because she had betrayed Jaehyun in a way and it pained her to think what Jungkook must be thinking regarding her now. She was stressed and couldn’t help but sob sadly.

“That’s it, Yeri, I am coming in!” Her mother suddenly exclaimed from the other side of the room, she usually respected her daughter’s need of privacy and personal space but had sharp instincts that was able to pick up her daughter’s distress and need to have her by her side.

As soon as she saw Yeri’s teary eyes, the woman’s face softened as she walked over to her daughter and embraced her comfortingly, “Mom…” Yeri managed say through her tears and her mother sighed as she said, “Baby, it`s time you tell me everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I'm writing. Just hope whoever reads it, enjoys it.


End file.
